1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foamed phenolic composite molding which can be used, as interior materials, and cores of doors and floors, for example.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, for the cores of the doors and floors of certain type of vehicles, corrugated cores made of aluminum have been used to reduce the weight and, to reduce the cost, paper corrugated cores impregnated with phenolic resin have been adopted.
The Verticell Paper Honeycomb (trademark) manufactured by the Verticell Corporation, a company in U.S.A., is a paper honeycomb which has been conventionally used. The Verticell Paper Honeycomb has solved the problems of corrosion and high cost associated with the conventional aluminum honeycombs. In addition, when flat sheets and corrugated members are employed, the Verticell Honeycomb can also be used for such applications as doors having quadratic surfaces by bending the corrugated core itself with the sheet members serving as the skeleton (conventionally, SUS (stainless steel) and steel materials have been used as skeleton). Thus, conventionally, the Verticell Paper Honeycomb has met the requirements in respect to the economics, lightweight materials, thermal insulation properties, and corrosion resistance.
However, there has recently been a demand for improvement in energy savings and livability, and it has been desirable to develop a molding having improved thermal insulation properties and better sound insulating properties on the basis of the above-stated conventional molding, without sacrificing the lightweight and the workability for quadratic surfaces.